


Jinxed (Milo Murphy x Reader) (Soulmate AU)

by Fuckedup_fandom



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jealousy, Middle School, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckedup_fandom/pseuds/Fuckedup_fandom
Summary: Being best friends with your soulmate is difficult. Its even more difficult when he's the most accident prone person in the city. Milo has Murphy's Law which means anything that can go wrong will go wrong, around him. Will he and y/n come to terms with their feelings or be forever separated?
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Reader, Mort Schaeffer/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Jinxed (Milo Murphy x Reader) (Soulmate AU)

[Your POV]  
At 5 years old everyone develops a tattoo, a special tattoo. It's the name of your soulmate, the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Most people meet theirs around 10, but me, I met mine at 4 years old. One of my best friends, Milo  
Danger Murphy, the walking disaster himself. Milo has something called Murphy’s law, meaning whatever can go wrong, will. I walk up to the bus stop and stand next to Milo, who's talking to some new kid. “Hey Milo!” I say as I stand right next to him. “Hey Y/N” He responds in his usual cheery manner. I look over and see Bradley, Mort, and some kid whose name I don't know distancing themselves from Milo. ‘Pftt, wimps’ I think. I turn my attention to Melissa who's just joined us and is also distancing herself from Milo. “You too Melissa.” I question, annoyed. She shrugs and I look at the new kid, “So you must be new if you’re not acting like these cowards. Y/N.” I say holding out my hand. “Zack.” He starts, “And yeah what's that all about?” He asks me. “Ummm, Milo is well...what we call the “J-word”” I explain using finger quotes around the j-word.. He begins to question me when an industrial bungie lands in front of us, Zack picks it up questioning its presence. Just then a giant cement pipe comes rolling towards Milo, Zack, and, I. “Here we go.” I state as milo and I clip on our helmets and we start running. He hands Zack a helmet and we're off. Milo takes the bungie from Zack, I grab onto his backpack and grab Zack’s arm. Milo attempts to swing us out of the way but the bungie breaks and we end up running on top of the pipe. It drops off the side of a hill and lands in the mud. We scoot closer together as the pipe falls, sending us up through it and to the top of it. “The J-word wouldn’t happen to be Jinx would it?” Zack asks us. Milo and I shrug with a smile. We climb out and head back to the bus stop, Milo pulls out his phone to check the bus route but it got wet in the mud. He pulls out a paper map but it's snatched out of his hand by a bird. He says he knows the way and Zack and I follow him.

We head to the rock quarry because Milo says that we’ll beat the bus to the next stop if we go that way. However, when we got there we were informed that there's been an oil spill so milo begins to pull out galoshes. At that moment I noticed the bird that took the map earlier. It drags it across the power line as it’s flying causing it to catch aflame, It drops the map into the oil, creating a wall of fire so we cut through coyote woods. We end up getting chased by a pack of wolves, Milo takes his sandwich out of his backpack and tries to throw it to distract the wolves. It gets stuck to Zack's back so Milo breaks a branch off a tree and uses it to get it off, this plan fails as the wolves continue to chase us. One of the wolves gets a grip of my shirt, tearing the sleeve. I pull away and scramble after my friends. We climb up a tree and look down at the wolves. “You know, wolves rarely attack humans,” Milo starts. “There are many more fatalities caused by bees per year.” Just as he finishes we notice a beehive above Zack’s head. “You just had to say something.” I say, glaring at Milo. We climb further out onto the branch until it's bending over the fence. We all jump down, sending the beehive into the air. We all duck, shielding ourselves from the swarm, the beehive however, does not land on our side of the fence, but on one of the wolves head. The wolf breaks through the fence and chases us down the street and we fall through a manhole. Milo hands both Zack and I headlamps and we start our trek through the murky sewage water. “So that’s why you put up with all his madness” Zack says, pointing at the tattoo on my bloody shoulder. “Okay, one, Milo can I get something to patch this up with?” I ask. Milo sits down with me and cleans the cut before bandaging it, his thumb lightly gliding over the permanent mark of his name. I grab his hand and pull it away from my arm. “Secondly, no, I hang out with Milo because I want to.” I state, glaring at Zack.

I stand up and start walking “come on,” I say bluntly. “Dude, when we get out of this I’m gonna have to do my own thing. No offense, I just can't handle all of...this” says Zack. “All of what?” Milo and I ask in unison, Milo ducks to avoid a raccoon. “The cyclone of calamity that surrounds you. How do you live like this?!” Zack shouts in response. “How do you live like THAT?” Milo asks him. Zack asks what Milo means and I roll my eyes. “I mean, you wanna live like those other kids?” Milo explains. “They took a bus to school today...does that sound like more fun than this?” I say, finishing Milo’s explanation. Zack takes a minute to think about it before he says, “Alright, where to next?” following behind Milo and I. We climb out of a grate and into a construction site, the site floods so we climb onto the crane to avoid the water. The crane breaks and we fall into a bin of debris. We end up floating down the stream where we see the bus driving over the bridge, Milo and I wave to the rest of our friends. We float to the middle of the rover and we see the wolf from earlier as we try to climb onto the maple street bridge. Digogee, Milo's dog, jumps and knocks it out of the way and into the water. “Good boy Diogee, now go home” Milo says as he gives Diogee a treat out of his backpack. Just then a water tower is locked into the river creating a giant wave, sending us completely out of the river and over a cliff. We land on the top of an alien’s spaceship and are taken inside by the creatures, to be dissected. We tell them that we need to get to school, they somehow understand us and teleport us to class just as the bell rings. “Yes! On time.” I say pumping my fist into the air. “Uh, I sorta lost my lunch to the wolves'' Milo says. “Eh, I never pack lunch.” I say shrugging. “Mine got crushed at the bus stop.” Zack complains. “Don’t worry, I got it covered.” Melissa assures us as she taps on the desk. The rest of the class places a pile of food on the desk, ranging from gummy worms to vitamin C tablets. “You were betting again?!” I say with a laugh. Just then Mrs. Murawski walks in the classroom. Melissa puts everything in her backpack to save for later. Our first three classes are slow but eventful due to Milo’s presence but after math class we walk out the classroom and to the cafeteria.

In the hallway Zack grabs my arm and tells Melissa and Milo to go ahead. They give a confused look but continue to walk. “Hey, I uh, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for-” He starts but I cut him off. “For assuming that I only hang out with my best friend because he’s my soulmate?” I say, crossing my arms. “Yeah, that...I am so sorry.” He apologies, scratching the back of his neck. “Don’t worry about it Zack, it’s an easy mistake dude.” I respond, shrugging. “It does really bother me when people say they feel bad for whoever his soulmate is tho. He's my best friend and the fact that people think so low of him...makes me mad” I explain, oddly opening up to someone I just met. “Well if it'll make you feel any better, I'll tell you who my soulmate is.” He tells me. “Uhhhh, sure…” I respond hesitantly. “It’s Melissa.” He tells me calmly. “That's great Zack, she's awesome.” I say getting excited for him. In that moment we hear something fall, and it sounds extremely large. We turn in that direction and quickly run towards the noise. We reach the cafeteria and see that the ceiling had collapsed around Melissa and Milo. We step over the pieces of rubble, “How did this...Are you guys okay?” I ask them, not completing my first question. “We’re fine, just a little Murphy’s law.” Milo assures me. “Yeah, Yeah, I know. Let's eat outside.” I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, gesturing for Zack and Melissa to follow..

[Zack’s POV]

Melissa and I trail behind Milo and Y/N. “So...What’s up with them?” I ask her. “They’ve been friends since they were 4 and didn’t want to ruin they’re friendship because of the whole soulmate thing.” she explains. “Between you and me though, I think she has feelings for him.” She finishes. “Pfttt, I know she does.” I tell her. “Really, How so?” She questions. “She was talking to me about how upset it makes her when people say they feel bad for his soulmate.” I inform her. “That doesn’t guarantee that she has feelings for him, she just cares because they've been friends for so long. But if you’re so sure we can bet on it.” she tells me. “Alright, 10 bucks says she does.” I say, holding my hand out to her. “You betcha, 10 bucks says they’re just friends.” She says , shaking my extended hand. “But didn't you just say that you think she likes him?” I ask. “Yeah but if we're gonna bet then someone’s got to bet against it.” She replies, shrugging. “Guys, come on!” we hear Y/N shout from down the hall, making us pick up our pace. We catch up to them and we all walk out the doors together. We settle ourselves out on the football field and Melissa pulls all the snacks out of her backpack. “Nice,” Y/N says, and I grab a pudding cup. 

[Your POV]

“Hey, I wanted that!” I complain, grabbing the vegan gummy worms. I bite the end of a worm, “Ugh, vegan things are gross.” I say, throwing the bag. I pick up a sandwich and take a bite into it. “Much better.” I say, a satisfied look on my face. “So, Zack, how are you liking our school?” I ask. “It's nice.” He replies. “Anyone caught your eye? Besides your soulmate of course.” I question, obviously teasing. “Nah. Why be with someone else when you can be with your soulmate.” He states as he keeps eating the pudding cup he stole from me. “That is a good point.” Melissa chimes in. “You’ve been in this town forever, anyone you're crushing on?” He asks me. “Eh, not really. I've had a few over the years but they never really led to anything.” I tell them. “Really? Who? Tell me, tell me, tell me” Melissa says, shaking me. “Okay, okay. I'll tell you one.” I say, laughing. “It was about third grade and it was...Mort.” I say embarrassingly. Melissa spits out her juice, “Mort?!” He asks with a slight chuckle. “I was 9 okay! Jeez!” I exclaim. “There's been no one else since third grade?!” Zack questions. “I said only one person!” I retort. “Okay but do you still like him?” Zack continues. “I- Umm-” I start. Just then the bell rings and we all head back to class. Three classes later the final bell rings and we’re released to go home.


End file.
